


Под прицелом

by IryStorm



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед Питером и Нилом встает сложный выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под прицелом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2014 для команды White Collar.  
> Редактор - Queen Arizona.

Первой, придя в себя, Питер почувствовал боль. Голова просто раскалывалась, но не как от удара, а, скорее, как при мигрени, только раз в сто сильнее обычной. Он обнаружил себя на широкой двуспальной кровати. Рядом ничком лежал Нил, и Питер кинулся тормошить напарника. Глухой болезненный стон убедил его, что Нил жив, а беглый осмотр — что и относительно цел.

— Голова... — протянул Нил, с трудом принимая сидячее положение. — Питер?

— Я здесь. А вот что это за место — без понятия.

Нил догадался пошарить по стене и нащупал выключатель. Мягкий свет лампы залил комнату, слегка разогнав из углов тени. Они действительно находились в спальне.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — Головная боль Питера потихоньку проходила, но малейшее напряжение отдавало звоном в ушах.

— Мы сидели в кафе, ждали, не появится ли кто-то от Ренделла... кофе пили, кажется. Больше ничего, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Нил.

Питер вздохнул. Точно, он вспомнил кофе, у него еще был какой-то странный вкус. Туда наверняка что-то подлили, отсюда отключка и мигрень. Но по крайней мере они оба целы, значит, пора выбираться. 

Но дверь конечно же оказалась заперта, а оба окна, заколоченные досками. Сама спальня была совсем маленькой: кроме кровати, на которой они сидели, тут стоял только штатив с камерой. Заметив ее, Питер почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. То ли интуиция, то ли здравый смысл подсказывали ему, что ничем хорошим такой расклад обернуться не может. 

— Тут он, наверное, и делает свои фильмы. — Нил брезгливо провел рукой по покрывалу. 

Питер снова вздохнул. Он до сих пор не понимал, как они могли так вляпаться. Начав расследовать обычное с виду дело о подделке банковских облигаций, они распутали целый клубок, приведший их к торговле людьми и подпольной порно-студии, которой заведовал некий Том Ренделл. Покопавшись в его досье, они узнали, что Ренделл любит снимать в так называемых «фильмах» своих врагов, а потом разделывается с ними на камеру. Нила, помнится, едва не стошнило при просмотре одного из таких роликов.

Еще раз покосившись на камеру, Питер заставил себя включить мозг. Оружия и телефонов при них не было, их наверняка забрали при похищении. Лодыжку Нила все еще обвивал браслет, но маячок на нем не работал — то ли отключили, то ли сломали. Это давало надежду. ФБР будет их искать, и если сигнал исчез не в самом кафе, а ближе к месту заключения, бюро быстро их обнаружит.

— Блин, тут нет ничего, что можно было бы использовать как отмычку, — Нил, казалось, обшарил уже каждый миллиметр комнаты, — хоть бы скрепка какая завалялась!

Питер потер виски. Головная боль почти исчезла, глаза привыкли к полумраку, мысли прояснились. Поэтому щелчок двери заставил его моментально вскочить на ноги. В комнату вошел невысокий худощавый мужчина в сопровождении двух амбалов-охранников.

— Агент Берк, мистер Кэффри. — Его улыбка была хищной и неприятной, и сомнений в том, кто перед ними, у Питера не возникло.

— Ренделл, — пришел к тому же выводу Нил.

— Угадали. — Он снова расплылся в улыбке. — Нравится вам моя обитель?

— За ваши дела вам грозит не меньше двадцати лет. Покушение на сотрудников ФБР добавит к сроку еще десять. — Питер скрестил руки на груди. — Нас уже ищут.

— Не сомневаюсь, агент Берк. Но я, знаете ли, люблю риск. И удовольствия — тоже. — Ренделл прислонился к стене и сощурился. — А вот чего я не люблю, так это когда нарушают мои планы, как это делаете вы. Я лишился уже трех своих студий по вашей милости и теперь хочу отыграться. Развлеките меня.

От того, насколько прямо и спокойно говорил Ренделл, Питеру стало не по себе. Он вспомнил слова Нила о том, что Ренделл настоящий псих, и теперь склонен был с ним согласиться. 

— Уж простите, но чтобы показывать вам фокусы, мне нужна как минимум моя шляпа и кролик, — усмехнулся Нил. Посторонний счел бы его ответ дерзким, но Питер знал, что за этой маской скрывается неуверенность.

— Ну к чему эти шутки? Вы же знаете, чем я занимаюсь. Так вот в следующем фильме главные роли — у вас двоих.

В спальне повисла тишина, которую недоуменный Питер нарушил только через несколько долгих секунд:

— Ч-что..?

— Что слышали, голубки, — хохотнул один из охранников, достав пистолет и направив его на Нила. — Давайте трахайтесь.

— Ренделл, что за бред? — Питер шагнул вперед, инстинктивно прикрывая собой остолбеневшего Нила. 

— Агент Берк, вы прекрасно знаете, как я поступаю со своими врагами, а вы теперь в их списке значитесь под номером один. Так что либо вы сейчас снимаете штаны и начинаете что-то делать, либо получаете по пуле в голову, а ваши кишки посылкой отправляются прямиком в главное управление ФБР. Что предпочтете?

Питер услышал, как за спиной порывисто вздохнул Нил. Его собственные мысли беспорядочно метались, пытаясь придумать какой-то план. Вот только плана не шел — людей у Ренделла было больше, они носили оружие, а Нил, похоже, терял последние остатки самообладания.

— Ты же нас все равно убьешь, к чему этот цирк? 

— Убью, — не стал отрицать Ренделл, — но я думал, вы захотите пожить подольше. Я ошибся? — Он выдержал паузу, но, так и не услышав ответа, продолжил: — Я даже не буду вас смущать — мы выйдем из комнаты, здесь останется только камера. И время на подготовку тоже дам, скажем, минут десять. А потом либо у меня на экране появятся ваши голые задницы, либо я вернусь и собственноручно вас прикончу. О, и не надо так смотреть на меня, агент Берк. Вы так трогательно заботитесь о своем напарнике, так будьте нежным и продлите его жизнь еще ненадолго. Алан, Грег, пошли.

Дверь снова закрылась, и щелчок замка показался Питеру оглушительным. Он растерянно обернулся к Нилу и замер — тот стоял совсем бледный, а в глазах застыло такое выражение боли, что у Питера перехватило дыхание. Он снова метнулся к окнам, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что они прочно заколочены. С запертой дверью было то же самое.

— Бесполезно, — ровным тоном произнес Нил, запуская руку в волосы. — Отсюда нет выхода!

— Не мели ерунды, выход есть всегда. — Питер хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали убедительно, но вышло жалко. — Чертов Ренделл!

— Давай сделаем это.

— Что?! — Питер удивленно распахнул глаза. — Нил, ты в своем уме вообще? Через пять минут сюда вернется Ренделл, и мы должны...

— ...сделать то, что он сказал, — твердо перебил тот. — Так мы выиграем немного времени. Чтобы ФБР могло нас найти.

Питер задумался. Надежда, что люди из бюро уже где-то близко, была крохотной, но все же реальной. И если существовала хоть какая-то возможность прожить до их прихода, они должны ею воспользоваться. Но...

— А если нас не найдут?

— Тогда мы погибнем, — спокойно заметил Нил. И куда только делась паника? — И нам будет абсолютно плевать на этот... позор. 

Питер вздрогнул и почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Все это звучало резонно и правильно, но как он мог? Как мог сделать такое с мужчиной? А с Нилом? 

Нил вдруг подошел вплотную к Питеру и порывисто обнял. Питер автоматически обхватил его руками, правой ладонью успокаивающе скользнув по лопаткам. Когда Нил заговорил, его шепот обжег ухо Питера, вызвав стадо мурашек:

— Просто представь, что ничего этого нет. Что мы сидим у меня и смотрим какой-нибудь матч по телику. — Он слегка отстранился и заглянул Питеру в глаза. — Это всего лишь я, Питер.

А потом Нил подался вперед и мягко его поцеловал.

Губы у Нила были теплые и гладкие, он мелко дрожал, и Питер неловко приобнял его за плечи, коснувшись затылка и запустив пальцы в волосы. Нил вцепился в его пиджак, прижимаясь сильнее, — несмотря на свои собственные слова, он был напуган. Питер позволил чужому языку скользнуть себе в рот, и его дыхание сбилось — целоваться Нил умел. Это было совсем не похоже на поцелуи с женщинами, даже с Эл. Да это вообще ни на что не было похоже!

Питер позволял ему вести, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. Ему захотелось врезать самому себе — ни ситуация, ни место не располагали к возбуждению. Нил, кажется, слегка расслабился, потому что его пальцы ловко развязали галстук и расстегнули верхние пуговицы на рубашке Питера. Ладонь нырнула за ворот и мягко огладила соски, моментально затвердевшие от прикосновения. Питер слегка отстранился, стягивая с себя пиджак, и посмотрел на Нила. Тот тяжело дышал, чуть приоткрыв рот, а под прикрытыми веками виднелись расширенные до невозможности зрачки, в которых угадывалось...

Желание? Питер удивленно наблюдал, как Нил снова тянется к нему, прижимаясь, и ощутил твердый стояк своим бедром. Ему... нравилось? Да быть того не может.

Но тело не могло обманывать; Питер пошевелил ногой, потершись о пах Нила, и услышал едва заметный стон.

— Не могу, — он рывком оторвал от себя друга. — Так нельзя. 

Нил, сбивчиво дыша, послушно отступил на шаг и схватился за голову. Сердце Питера бешено колотилось уже где-то под горлом, в паху ныло, а щеки горели от стыда. Отхлынувшая было мигрень вернулась снова, в висках пульсировало, и все, о чем мог думать Питер, это Нил. Даже угроза смерти или публичного позора отступала перед мыслью о том, что он его хотел. Глупо было делать вид, что тело не реагирует сильным возбуждением на малейшее прикосновение. 

— Я не хочу умирать, — сказал вдруг Нил. — Пожалуйста...

— Господи, что же мы делаем, — прошептал Питер, снова целуя друга. Тот торопливо расстегивал его рубашку, и Питер был благодарен за это — ему стало невыносимо жарко. Вслед за пиджаком и рубашкой на пол полетела майка, и Нил наконец коснулся губами обнаженного торса Питера. Там, куда приходились его поцелуи, кожа словно горела. Питеру было мучительно стыдно, хотелось умереть, лишь бы не дать возбуждению окончательно его охватить. 

Нил отстранился, избавляясь от одежды. Питер пытался ему помочь, но внезапная дрожь в руках мешала, пальцы путались в пуговицах и застежках. Нил едва заметно усмехнулся и ускорил процесс. Последними на пол мягко опустились брюки; когда Нил избавился от носков — Питер не заметил. Теперь он стоял перед ним в одних только боксерах, и Питер нервно сглотнул, воочию наблюдая внушительный бугор на ткани. Ему пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы справиться с собственным ремнем.

Питеру всегда нравилось обнимать Нила. Он никогда не задумывался над этим, но каждый раз, ероша ему волосы или притягивая для дружеского объятия, он чувствовал себя спокойно и радостно. Как ребенок, которому дарили игрушку. Нил нуждался в нем так же — ища заботы и защиты, и Питер, всегда открытый людям и миру, не жалел ее. 

Но обнимать обнаженную фигуру, чувствуя кожей жар чужого тела, было совсем другим ощущением. Сердце Нила глухо билось у его груди, пока Питер пробегал пальцами по мышцам, оглаживая, изучая, не имея сил остановиться. Когда стыд вгонял его в краску, он тянулся к губам Нила, закрывая глаза, чтобы не приходилось смотреть ему в лицо. 

Нил отчаянно цеплялся за его за плечи, вжимаясь в тело. В какой-то момент Питер набрался духа и положил руку на член Нила, легко сжав его сквозь ткань трусов. Нил вздрогнул и прижался еще теснее. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — Питер...

От умоляющего тона Питера повело. Где-то в мозгу все еще билась мысль о неправильности происходящего, но тело уже не слушалось. Он резко дернул боксеры вниз и крепко обхватил чужой член. Это было странное ощущение — Питер осторожно двинул рукой вверх-вниз, огладил пальцем влажную от выступившей смазки головку, сорвав с губ Нила судорожный вздох. 

Нил нетерпеливо толкнулся ему в руку, и Питер, сильнее сжав ладонь, принялся двигать кулаком. Себе он дрочил не так — резче, сильнее, иногда до боли, чтобы получить быструю и яркую разрядку. Нилу причинять дискомфорт не хотелось, поэтому Питер двигался медленно, каждый раз нежно задевая головку. Инстинкты подсказали смочить ладонь, и Питер быстро ее облизал, с удивлением почувствовав чужой запах на коже — немного терпкий, но приятный. Нил охнул, когда влажная от слюны ладонь заработала на члене еще быстрее.

Сцепив зубы и закрыв глаза, он давил рвущийся из груди стон, но одно тяжелое дыхание заводило Питера еще сильнее. Он сосредоточился на ощущениях — теплом и скользком стволе, на горячем, словно при лихорадке, лбе Нила, которым тот упирался ему в плечо. Свободной рукой Питер успокаивающе погладил его по спине, скользнул к пояснице и наконец коснулся ягодиц. Нила прошибла дрожь, он шумно выдохнул, а Питер прошептал:

— Не сдерживайся.

Нил послушно простонал, потянувшись к его собственным трусам и легко стянув их вниз. На минуту Питер прервался, чтобы помочь ему: выпутался из остатков белья и позволил чужому напряженному члену коснуться своего живота. Тело словно прошибло током, Питер подался вперед, прижимаясь ноющим пахом к члену Нила. Нил бездумно целовал его, водя языком по ключицам и соскам, опускаясь к твердому прессу. Питер вздрогнул, когда губы Нила скользнули по мошонке. 

— Не спеши, — хрипло сказал он, мягко заставляя его подняться. — Нам нужно время, помнишь?

Нила передернуло, и Питер успокаивающе поцеловал его, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Под прикосновениями Нил снова застонал, вцепившись в его бедра.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Питер, — это всего лишь я.

Нил излился ему в руку пару минут спустя. Питер чувствовал, как горячая вязкая сперма стекает по пальцам, и с удивлением понимал, что это приятное ощущение. Его член, возбужденный до предела, прижимался к животу. Питеру хотелось, чтобы Нил к нему прикоснулся, так что он невольно подался вперед. Но Нил вдруг отступил, в его глазах снова мелькнул страх. Он быстро облизал сухие губы и повернулся спиной.

Питера прошиб озноб. Неужели он хотел, чтобы...

— Сделай это, — тихо сказал Нил. — Потянем время, да?

Питер покачал головой. Возбуждение возбуждением, но трахнуть Нила по-настоящему? Вот так, прямо здесь?

Нил качнулся назад, и член Питера скользнул по его ягодицам. Желание вновь захлестнуло его с головой.

— Пожалуйста, — в который уже раз прошептал Нил. Питеру показалось, что он сходит с ума, иначе почему в голосе друга чудилось нетерпение?  
Питер провел рукой по гладкой прозрачной коже и, закусив губу, опустил палец в ложбинку меж ягодиц. Жарко, мокро — ощущения били по нервам. Нил дернулся, когда все еще влажные от его собственной спермы пальцы огладили вход. 

— Твою ж мать, — прошептал Питер. 

Нил качнул бедрами, и палец с трудом вошел внутрь. 

Какой же он был тугой! Питер аккуратно входил, стараясь не навредить, но Нил все равно тихо зашипел. На спине и шее выступили бисеринки пота, и Питер провел рукой, смахивая их. Он ввел палец до конца, нащупав нужную точку, и Нил охнул, слегка обмякая.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Питер, выходя почти до конца, чтобы затем снова войти — уже чуть быстрее. Когда палец начал двигаться без труда, Питер рискнул добавить второй, чем вызвал еще одну вспышку боли. Он склонился и мягко поцеловал Нила в шею:

— Если хочешь, я остановлюсь.

Питер кривил душой: ощущение, которое еще вчера показалось бы ему отвратительным, сейчас, с Нилом, заводило так, что он бы не смог прекратить, даже если бы захотел. 

Нил замотал головой и подался назад, самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы. Он стонал и слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Питер надавил на спину, заставив его опереться о кровать. Нил прогнулся в пояснице, и свободной рукой Питер обхватил его член, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений. Он согнул пальцы внутри таким образом, чтобы давить на простату, и Нил всхлипнул — то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия.

Ноющий член напомнил о себе, Питер потерся им о поясницу Нила, но этого было мало. Хотелось кончить, хотелось засадить до упора — Питер не думал, что ожидание так сводит с ума.

— Не могу больше, — прошептал он, — Нил, я...

— В пиджаке, — прохрипел тот. — Во внутреннем кармане.

Питер послушно отступил назад и, пошарив на полу, извлек из пиджака презервативы в серебристой обертке. Часть джентльменского набора, как называл его Нил. Счастье, что они с Питером совпадали в размерах, — Питер едва не рассмеялся, подумав об этом. Он дрожащими руками раскатал латекс по члену и приставил головку ко входу. Нил покорно ждал, его бледная кожа словно сама излучала свечение в полумраке комнаты.

— Я доверяю тебе, — сказал вдруг Нил. — Давай.

И Питер медленно вошел. 

Наверное, это было очень больно. Нил дернулся, словно пытясь уйти от проникновения. Несмотря на подготовку, член входил с трудом, а Нил так сжимался вокруг него, что Питер едва не кончил в ту же секунду.

— Тише, тише, — он снова погладил Нила по спине и толкнулся вперед.

— Господи, — прошипел Нил, что есть сил вцепляясь в покрывало на кровати.

Питер продолжал двигаться, шепча что-то успокаивающее, и замер лишь тогда, когда ввел член до основания. Он давал Нилу привыкнуть, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось отпустить себя и вдолбить податливое тело в эту широкую кровать.

— Не... останавливайся, — потребовал Нил, и последние предохранители Питера слетели.

Он качнулся назад, а затем толкнулся снова, выбив очередной стон. Член Нила, который Питер обхватил, стремительно твердел, и это заводило еще сильнее. У Питера дрожали руки, он с удивлением обнаружил, что стонет и сам. По щеке стекала дорожка пота, и Питер слизнул ее языком. Он двигался, наращивая темп, и Нил под ним перестал сдерживаться — его стоны эхом отдавали в ушах.

Питер хотел продержаться дольше, но когда Нил в очередной раз сжался вокруг его члена, он кончил. Нил что-то промычал, и Питер несколькими резкими движениями заставил его спустить во второй раз.

Питер медленно вышел и, с отвращением стянув презерватив, бросил его в угол. Нил бессильно повалился на кровать, и Питер упал рядом. 

Вот и все.

Питер потянул Нила за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе, и провел по влажным волосам. Нил вздохнул. Сложно было сказать, о чем он думал.

— Если мы сейчас умрем, — Нил крепко сжал его ладонь, — я хотел сказать... 

Где-то вдали раздался грохот и до боли знакомый крик: «ФБР! Всем оставаться на своих местах!» Питер увидел, как в глазах Нила зажглась радостная надежда, и рывком поднялся с постели. Нужно было срочно привести себя в порядок. Нил, похоже, тоже догадался об этом. Судя по звукам, времени у них оставалось немного. 

— Поверить не могу, — бормотал Нил, поспешно застегивая брюки и натягивая рубашку. 

Питер кое-как пригладил волосы и засунул галстук в карман. Сердце едва не выскакивало из груди, но он гнал от себя любые мысли. Обдумать все можно будет позже.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Джонс в бронежилете и с пистолетом в руках. Позади него Питер углядел агентов, обыскивающих комнату.

— Босс, вы в порядке? — крикнул он, с облегчением опуская пистолет. — Кэффри?

Нил кивнул, и Джонс улыбнулся. Его взгляд быстро пробежался по смятой постели, по все еще ведущей запись камере и наконец остановился на взъерошенных коллегах, чья одежда находилась в полном беспорядке. Его глаза понимающе округлились. Питер напрягся, ожидая вопрос, но Джонс лишь вымученно улыбнулся:

— Я рад, что вы оба живы.

Питер в который раз за годы своей работы возрадовался, что у него отличная команда. Подойдя поближе, Питер тихо сказал:

— Запись с камеры транслировалась на один из компьютеров Ренделла, не знаю, на какой. Нужно найти ее и уничтожить.

— Если вы про тот ряд мониторов, что стоит в зале, — усмехнулся Джонс, — то должен признаться, что они пострадали при захвате здания. Все пять. Случайно. 

Питер с благодарностью посмотрел на него. Если Джонс и кривил душой, то сейчас наверняка воплотит свое вранье в реальность.

Позади Питера Нил проворно извлек из камеры карту памяти и с резким щелчком переломил надвое. Затем, подумав немного, сбросил на пол и саму камеру, для верности наступив на нее сверху и раздавив линзу объектива.

***

— Когда сигнал браслета пропал, а Питер не ответил на звонок, мы сразу поняли, что вы в беде, — рассказывал Джонс, пока они ехали в офис ФБР. — Хорошо, что логово Ренделла было недалеко. Нам пришлось обыскать не одно здание, прежде, чем мы вас нашли. 

Питер порадовался удачному стечению обстоятельств. За Ренделлом охотились давно, у бюро были зацепки насчет его местонахождения. Пару раз они подобрались так близко, что едва не застали Ренделла врасплох. Поэтому он, чувствуя себя зажатым в угол, наверное, и решил разделаться с двумя своими врагами — Питером и Нилом. Чудом было то, что похитители отвезли их в одно из известных бюро мест.

Излишняя порой эмоциональность Джонса в этот раз сыграла им на руку — он взял с собой хорошо вооруженный отряд, который в считанные секунды сумел захватить здание. Сам Ренделл попал под шальную пулю, и не сказать, чтобы Питер этому не радовался. Он никогда не признал бы этого вслух, но считал, что некоторым преступникам и правда лучше гнить в могиле, чем представать перед судом и отбывать срок в чистенькой камере. В оправдание своим, неподобающим блюстителю закона, мыслям Питер мог сказать только одно: подобных преступников за его карьеру набралось бы немного. 

Среди подельников Ренделла были в основном шестерки, не знающие о специфике его дел практически ничего. Зато они знали тех, кто был в курсе. Питер пообещал смягчение приговора взамен на сотрудничество. Судя по злым, но в то же время затравленным взглядам, Питер понял, что они согласятся. Так что настоящая охота еще предстояла.

Несмотря на увещевания коллег, и Питер, и Нил от поездки в больницу отказались. В конце концов Хьюз махнул на их упрямство рукой и отправил по домам, освободив даже от отчета. Голова у Питера трещала, он устал так, словно был на ногах уже неделю. Тело ныло, хотелось спать, но он должен был... Им нужно было поговорить о случившемся. Он виновато посмотрел на Нила, чья голова прислонилась к оконному стеклу: тот дремал. Питер улыбнулся и вздохнул. 

Завтра, они поговорят обо всем завтра.

Как бы Питер ни надеялся, дома ему не стало легче. Эл порывисто обнимала его, а он, вдыхая ее тонкий, ни с чем не сравнимый аромат семейного уюта, больше всего на свете хотел пойти в душ. Внутри словно росла черная дыра, заполнить которую не могла ни любовь Эл, ни чувство безопасности.

Стоя под горячими струями воды, Питер отчаянно тер себя мочалкой, пытаясь смыть усталость, стыд и остатки спермы. Своей и Нила. Услужливая память тут же подкинула яркую картинку — выгибающийся под ним Нил, бисеринки пота на его обнаженной спине, слипшиеся волосы... Питер зло выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и почувствовал, как дернулся член, вновь наполняясь желанием. 

Это было гадко. Гадко так же, как первый мокрый сон в средней школе или сцена в раздевалке в Квантико, когда Питер случайно подсмотрел, как двое его сокурсников, Уилл и Зак — до сих пор помнил — трахаются у шкафчиков. Он хотел сбежать в ту же минуту, но почему-то стоял и смотрел, и опомнился только тогда, когда запустил руку в собственные джинсы и остервенело дрочил себе, невольно подстраиваясь под ритм любовников. Кончил Питер секундой раньше них и так до конца обучения и не смог нормально смотреть в глаза обоим.

Сейчас, думая о Ниле, Питер чувствовал похожее: стыд, смешанный с желанием. То, что произошло, было насилием, глупо было даже думать о том, что Нилу могло понравиться. Тело реагировало, да, а чье бы не реагировало? Важнее были эмоции от произошедшего, и вряд ли Нил считал их позитивными. 

А Питер больше не мог игнорировать собственный стояк. Ему хватило нескольких резких движений и воспоминаний о том, как стонал Нил, чтобы кончить, забрызгав спермой стеклянные стенки душа.

— Я сделал ужасную вещь, — решился заговорить Питер позже, когда Эл накормила его ужином и сидела рядом, крепко держа за руку. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой я ужасный человек...

Но Эл жестом прервала его.

— Что бы ты там ни считал, я уверена, ты ошибаешься. Вы спасали свои жизни, и я не хочу знать, на что вам пришлось ради этого пойти. Я рада, что вы оба живы.

— Нил меня никогда не простит, — покачав головой, Питер спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Это неправда. — Эл поцеловала его в щеку. — Нил дорожит тобой больше, чем кем бы то ни было. Все образумится.

Сам Питер в этом совсем не был уверен. Даже если Нил не держит на него зла, как он сам сможет смотреть ему в глаза, если при каждом воспоминании о сцене у Ренделла ему хотелось нагнуть и оттрахать Нила еще раз?

***

Брать отгул Питер не захотел. Рабочая неделя была в самом разгаре, пора ловить и других преступников. Но прежде нужно было закончить еще одно дело.

— Привет. — Нил стоял посреди комнаты, засунув руки глубоко в карманы и слегка нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он был полностью одет и готов к выходу, и Питер нерешительно замер на пороге. Может, отложить разговор? Но мысль о том, что ему придется мучиться еще один целый день, не давала покоя. Пластырь лучше срывать резко, любила повторять в детстве мама. Чтобы меньше болело.

— Давай поговорим о том, что случилось у Ренделла, — одним махом выпалил Питер. 

— Не о чем говорить, — пожал плечами Нил. — У нас не было другого выхода, мы спасали свои жизни. И в итоге мы в порядке.

Но Питер не собирался сдаваться. На душе лежал камень, от которого очень хотелось избавиться.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал он. — Я не хотел...

— За что? — удивился Нил. — Все нормально.

— Нет, не нормально! Я сделал тебе больно и... Господи, Нил, ты наверняка ужасно себя чувствуешь.

— Питер, успокойся. Ты очень нежный любовник, знаешь ли. — Нил слегка натянуто рассмеялся, глядя, как Питер заливается краской. 

Чтобы скрыть свое смущение, Питеру пришлось подойти к окну и уткнуться взглядом в Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

— Я рад, что это был ты, — Нил остановился рядом. — Там со мной, у Ренделла. А не Джонс или еще кто.

Питер в ужасе уставился на друга, но тот улыбался. Наконец-то обычно, по-ниловски. Камень на душе стал чуть-чуть легче.

— Господи, да разве ты не видишь, Питер? Я завожусь от одного твоего присутствия. Ну и да, скажу прямо: мне понравилось. И если я что-то понимаю в мужской физиологии, то не только мне.

Понравилось? Буравить взглядом достопримечательность Нью-Йорка и дальше не имело смысла. Пунцовый до кончиков ушей Питер повернул голову и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с Нилом, который бесшумно подошел вплотную к нему. Сердце Питера гулко забилось в груди и он втянул ноздрями воздух, поймав спокойный взгляд Нила. Тот положил руки ему на плечи и поцеловал.

Целоваться, когда над ними не нависала угроза смерти, было потрясающе. Разносящиеся в тишине комнаты влажные звуки до ужаса возбуждали. В штанах моментально стало тесно, а когда Нил прижался к нему еще сильнее, одновременно потершись об его пах, Питер простонал. Он обхватил Нила за талию, опустил ладони на упругие ягодицы и сжал. Кажется, Нилу это понравилось, потому что он сдавленно охнул и подался вперед так, что Питер бы упал, не уткнись он спиной в окно. Горячий язык Нила скользнул по шее Питера вниз к воротнику рубашки, а затем обратно вверх, выбивая из головы остатки здравого смысла. От одной мысли о том, чтобы снова оказаться в тесноте Нила или попробовать его самого на вкус, Питер едва не кончил. 

— Я хочу тебя уже несколько лет, — прошептал Нил прямо ему в губы. — Это неправильно, я пытался давить в себе малейшие мысли и дрочил ночами, представляя тебя рядом. Я не мог сказать ничего, потому что был уверен: ты не ответишь взаимностью. Я не хотел рушить нашу дружбу, Питер. Там, у Ренделла, я сначала жутко испугался, но потом, когда ты меня обнял, страх ушел. 

Питер слушал сбивчивое признание друга и чувствовал, как теплеет на душе. Глупо, неправильно и... хорошо. Он ласково гладил Нила по спине, и под его прикосновениями напряженные мышцы расслаблялись. 

— Я не знаю, как все теперь будет, — пожал плечами Нил. 

Питер не знал и сам. Но вина, каменной плитой лежащая на плечах, исчезла без следа. У них будет целая жизнь впереди, чтобы разобраться и понять, что делать дальше. Питер ласково провел по скуле Нила и потянулся к его губам.

И тут в кармане пиджака предательски зазвонил телефон. С трудом отстранив от себя Нила, Питер поглядел на экран — звонил Джонс.

— Твою ж... — пробормотал Питер, — мы вообще-то на работу опаздываем.

Задыхающийся Нил взял себя в руки и моментально привел в порядок.

— Тогда пойдем. — Он осторожно поправил сбившийся галстук Питера и скользнул пальцами по щеке. — А вечером продолжим.

— Говорить? — улыбнулся Питер.

— Вот уж вряд ли, — сверкнул глазами Нил.


End file.
